1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling whether or not to enable use of a replacement part loaded in an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image-forming apparatus such as a printer or a copier performs printing while replacement parts, such as a toner cartridge, a drum, and a heating roller, are attached thereto. In general, such replacement parts can be attached to any image-forming apparatus of the same type.